powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Space Trigger
Power Rangers Space Trigger is the fifth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Miracle Brigade and succeeded by Power Rangers Predator Adventure. It was created by Future Beetle as the 5th season. It can also contains elements from Power Rangers in Space. Characters Space Rangers Allies *Professor Gerald *Alpha 8 *Kiera *Lorraine *Miracle Rangers *Predator Rangers Villains *Dark Cosmic *General Meteorite *Astronor *Blackout *Vrax *Ecliptron *Roborgs Psycho Rangers Mk. 2 Monsters * Pardo - based on Pardo and later enormous four-legged Dog in his giant form - defeated by Space Rangers and destroyed by Space Voyage Megazord, Cosmic Megazord, Plasma Megazord and Astro Battlezord (Pardo Presents) Arsenal Transforming Devices *Space Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Plasma Morpher◆ *Rocket Morpher◆ *Comet Morpher◆ Sidearms *Astro Defender *Space Guns Zord System *Space Voyage Megazord✶✶ **Galaxy Ship✶ **Galaxy Orbiter✶ *Cosmic Plasma Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Cosmic Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Robo Space Zord◆ ***Shuttle Space Zord◆ ***Rocket Space Zord◆ ***UFO Space Zord◆ ***Rover Space Zord◆ **Plasma Spaceship Zord◆ *Astro Blimp◆◆ *Rocket Comet Robozord◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: First Space Mission (First appearance of Baron, Gary, Lenny, Christina, Brittany, Professor Gerald, Alpha 8, Dark Cosmic, General Meteorite, Blackout, Astronor and Roborgs) * Episode 2: Weapons Training * Episode 3: Power Range * Episode 4: New Situation * Episode 5: Three against Three * Episode 6: Super Powers Revealed * Episode 7: Watch your Back * Episode 8: Code Red * Episode 9: New Messenger * Episode 10: Purple and Orange * Episode 11: Rangers Promotion * Episode 12: Saving the Universe * Episode 13: Specter's Quest * Episode 14: Vile * Episode 15: Enter the Plasma Ranger * Episode 16: Plasma Fights (Vrax debuts) * Episode 17: Plasma Phoenoman * Episode 18: Rocket and Comet * Episode 19: Rangers will save the Day * Episode 20: Space Sanctuary * Episode 21: Mars Project * Episode 22: Martians Quest * Episode 23: Jupiter Assignment * Episode 24: Real Power * Episode 25: Saturn Course * Episode 26: Uranus and Neptune * Episode 27: Rocket Mechanic * Episode 28: Cool Blue Attack * Episode 29: Pardo Presents * Episode 30: Suspicious Stranger * Episode 31: The Revenge of the Psycho Rangers (Psycho Red, Psycho Blue, Psycho Green, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink, Psycho Purple and Psycho Orange debuts) * Episode 32: Psycho Madness * Episode 33: Seven on Seven * Episode 34: Miracle Origins (Miracle Brigade and Space Trigger Team-up) * Episode 35: The Plan A * Episode 36: Psycho Pink's Rage (Psycho Pink gets destroyed by the Pink Space Ranger) * Episode 37: Purple Curse * Episode 38: Purple Threat Level (Psycho Purple gets destroyed by the Purple Space Ranger) * Episode 39: Green with Envy (Psycho Green gets destroyed by the Green Space Ranger) * Episode 40: Orange Occasion (Psycho Orange gets destroyed by the Orange Space Ranger) * Episode 41: Final Battle with the Psychos (Psycho Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers get destroyed by the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Purple, and Orange Space Rangers) * Episode 42: Psycho Ghosts * Episode 43: Secret of the Hidden City * Episode 44: Angel and Space (Miracle Brigade and Space Trigger teamup) * Episode 45: Paying the Price (Vrax gets destroyed by the Space Rangers) * Episode 46: Crater Collision (Blackout gets destroyed by the Space Rangers and Astronor redeems and joins the Rangers) * Episode 47: Meteor Destroyed (General Meteorite was destroyed by the Space Rangers) * Episode 48: Destruction * Episode 49: Dark never dies * Final Episode: Comet Revival (Dark Cosmic was marked destroyed by the Space Rangers) Trivia Category:Future Beetle